


another time, another place

by itbelynx



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, bc im Dumb and dont actually know Witcher Lore, more based on the what the ppl think about the witcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbelynx/pseuds/itbelynx
Summary: Jaskier hears the final rip of his heart and rather than keep it in, he finally lets it all out.(Or, what I hope happens next season)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 13
Kudos: 121





	another time, another place

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to write angst and then my friend sent me a prompt, and now here we are

One could almost hear it. The actual shatter sound that happened when Jaskier’s heart broke. He stood in a silence, breath caught in his throat, hands caught in the air mid-sentence. 

“What?” He asked softly, almost unsure if he had heard the Witcher correctly. 

“It’s strange, I know. Witchers aren’t supposed to have feelings. But… I don’t know what else to call this.” His gruff voice was unbearably soft. 

“You think you love Yennefer?” He asked, again in the softest voice, still frozen in fear and anguish at the words. He wondered if Geralt could read him well enough to know how much this hurt him, though then figured he probably couldn’t if he couldn’t tell how much flirting Jaskier directed towards the Witcher. 

“Yeah, I think I do.” He gave his stupid grin and that’s what broke Jaskier. 

The bard threw his ale to the ground, letting anger fuel through him. Geralt had broken his heart once already, back with the dragons. But this time.. this time it was Jaskier’s turn to get angry. 

“Fuck you, Geralt.”

“Jaskier?” 

“You heard me. Fuck you. I spend the last how many years trying to win your affection, I write not one, not two, but _three_ fucking songs for and about you. But no. The moment you and this woman walked into each other’s lives, that’s it. You’re in love. You would do anything she asked.”

“Jaskier-”

“No!” He was on his feet now. He didn’t remember standing up, but there he was. “You listen to me, Geralt of Rivia. I gave you _everything_ I had, and for what? To be punched, hit, and insulted at every turn? To not be appreciated? I help take care of you after a job. Does Yennefer do that? No. She’s off being a powerful sorceress elsewhere.”

“Jaskier!” Geralt looked serious but Jaskier didn’t care.

“You know, the first time you broke my heart, I wrote a song about you. But this time, I won’t write anything about you. I’ll write about me moving on from the man who couldn’t love the person standing in front of him.”

Geralt went to grab Jaskier, but he moved away. “Don’t touch me. You don’t get to do that.” He was on the verge of tears, the welt in his throat making it almost impossible to speak. “Goodbye, Geralt of Rivia. Should I ever see you again, I hope I’ve found someone who actually gives a shit about me.”


End file.
